Steve Gorenberg
Steve Gorenberg is an American musician and transcriber who has worked for several music publishing companies including Hal Leonard and Cherry Lane Music. He transcribes mainly for guitar and bass, and is one of the most prominent transcribers in the industry. His last name is of Jewish descent. Books This list is incomplete. Please help by expanding it. Thanks! * Aerosmith - Aerosmith Bass Collection (Bass Recorded Versions) * Alice in Chains - Jar of Flies/Sap (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Alice in Chains - Nothing Safe (Guitar Recorded Versions) (Uncredited) * Audioslave - Audioslave (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Beck - Mellow Gold (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Black Sabbath - The Best Of Black Sabbath (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Black Sabbath - Vol. 4 (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Black Sabbath - We Sold Our Soul For Rock 'N' Roll (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Blink-182 - Greatest Hits (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Blink-182 - Blink-182 (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Bob Seger - Guitar Collection (Guitar Recorded Versions) * The Clash - The Best Of The Clash (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Dave Matthews Band - Everyday (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Def Leppard - The Best Of Def Leppard (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Foo Fighters - One By One (Guitar Recorded Versions) (Uncredited) * Hole - Live Through This (Authorized Edition Guitar) * Incubus - Make Yourself (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Incubus - Morning View (Bass Recorded Versions) * Iron Maiden - Bass Anthology (Bass Recorded Versions) * Jimi Hendrix - Band Of Gypsies (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Matchbox Twenty - More Than You Think You Are (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Metallica - Metallica (Authorized Edition Guitar) * Nirvana - Unplugged in New York (Guitar Recorded Versions) * No Doubt - Rock Steady (Guitar Recorded Versions) * The Offspring - Americana (Guitar Recorded Versions) * The Offspring - Conspiracy of One (Guitar Recorded Versions) * The Offspring - Greatest Hits (Bass Recorded Versions) * The Offspring - Greatest Hits (Guitar Recorded Versions) * The Offspring - Ixnay on the Hombre (Guitar Recorded Versions) * The Offspring - Splinter (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Pearl Jam - Ten (Bass Recorded Versions) * The Presidents of The United States of America - The Presidents of The United States of America (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Rage Against The Machine - Rage Against The Machine (Bass Recorded Versions) * Rage Against The Machine - Rage Against The Machine (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Ratt - The Best Of Ratt (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Red Hot Chili Peppers - Californication (Bass Recorded Versions) * Red Hot Chili Peppers - Greatest Hits (Bass Recorded Versions) * Red Hot Chili Peppers - Greatest Hits (Guitar Recorded Versions) (Uncredited) * Red Hot Chili Peppers - Greatest Hits (Transcribed Scores) (Uncredited) * Red Hot Chili Peppers - Stadium Arcadium (Bass Recorded Versions) * Saliva - Every Six Seconds (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Soundgarden - Down On The Upside (Bass Vocal) * Soundgarden - Superunknown (Guitar Vocal) * Stevie Wonder - Hits (Guitar Recorded Versions) * System Of A Down - Toxicity (Bass Recorded Versions) * Tom Petty - The Definitive Guitar Collection (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Zakk Wylde - Anthology (Guitar) Links * Facebook Category: Transcribers